My Little Pony - The Day Skye Arrived - Incomplete
by Blu The Skye Griffon
Summary: Skye, a human with a tortured past is brought into Equestria to learn about friendship. Along the way, secret are revealed, embarrassment occurs and relationships are forged.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Awakenings

It was a pretty normal day for Skye; he was twenty one years old and had a very optimistic personality, despite having few friends and a dead end job. This day in particular was a very interesting one for him.

He had got out of bed, like normal, got dressed, like normal. He wore a white T-shirt checked with blue boxes. Over that he wore a tank top in a patterned style with royal and navy blue diamond shapes. He had beige jeans and dark red trainers lined with olive green.

He had cereal, golden nuggets to be précised. Which is what Skye was; he was very neat and tidy. He didn't have OCD or anything like that, but he liked everything set in a certain order. All morning he'd been waiting to go to his job at the factory, but there was a march going on, so they had to cancel for today, so Skye was at home all day.

Free to do whatever he felt like. And what he felt like doing was watching TV. After he finished watching the new episode of the walking dead, he went to sleep after a day of freedom, which he spent watching TV mostly. But the interesting part is what happened after he woke up…

Skye suddenly realized he was awake. He moved his hand slightly, and groaned "No, I don't feel like…" and he stopped talking. He fidgeted around on a soft floor. He moaned some more and tried to get up. He was on a carpet of some sort, or something similar. He tried to flicker his eyes, trying to see into the outside world, but a ray of sunshine prevented him.

"What the what?" he said, his voice wasn't low or high, it was the sort of voice that wasn't a very good singing voice. He finally got up and his eyes obeyed his mind and opened to reveal patches of grass surrounding him. "Where…?" he asked himself, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer, not if there wasn't someone else there. He tried to stand up, but his legs were made of jelly. He fell over and tried to get up again, this time using his arms to support himself. He successfully got on his feet.

"Grass, where am I and how did I get here?" he questioned himself again; he rubbed his head and found a smear of blood trickling down his cheek from his nose.

"Nose bleed?" he said, "Well, I don't know how I got this, but I better stop it" he said, lifting his head and holding his nose with his index finger and his thumb. He looked around again, there was nothing in sight, but he could hear a blurred mix of talking and excitement. He turned around. "Ah, civilization" he said. And with that he started walking towards the sound.

After a few minutes of walking, the sound only got a little clearer. He heard a noise from above him, like a noise of hovering. Fluttering wings maybe? He looked up, in in surprise, whatever he saw for a fraction of a second dashed off in a blizzard of colour. "Hey?!" he tried to shout, but it had already gone. He focused on the sounds he could hear, they were still coming from over a few tall rocks and a small hill.

He ventured past them and looked down a steep hill, which at the bottom he saw a huge town. "Good" he said. He took a step forward and realized there was a drop, "Crap" he mumbled as he fell down the hill in a rough struggle to keep balance.

After about fifteen seconds of pain, he hit the bottom. "Ah my arm, surely this is a hazard?" he asked himself. He looked around for some sign of life. "Hello?" he said. A reply came from around a few trees.

He heard a "Yes?" from behind a tree, so he went to investigate. He danced around the tree, hoping to find answers as to why he was here; instead there was a white pony… with purple hair staring at him.

"Hello, I could have sworn I heard someone… Hello pony" he said, but the pony seemed to gasp and then it ran off. He was about to follow the pony, maybe it knew where people were, but he caught a gash on his arm on a twig sticking out of the tree like a thorn.

"GOD!" he shouted, not noticing he'd cut himself rather deep. "Hello?" he shouted. No-one answered. He fumbled forward; he started getting a little woozy from his wound. He thought he'd be alright, but he fell over and gave in to the injury's attempt to make him fall unconscious. He closed his eyes, but the last thing he saw was a purple blur hiding behind a bush, Skye tried to call out for help but he couldn't speak. He fainted.

...

Skye awoke with a gasp, "HELP!" he shouted, which was the last thing he recalled trying to say whenever he'd been awake last. He looked around and a bunch of coloured shapes began to blur into focus, "What did you-" he said, then almost threw up, but swallowed it, "Do to me?" he finished. He heard a feminine voice,

"What do you think we should do with it?" they said. Skye didn't like being called an 'it'. He answered back,

"Hey, I'm not an it!" he shouted, "I am a-" he tried to say, but another voice, a squeaky tomboy one said,

"Make him leave, now, before he hurts any-" they started, but the first voice came back,

"Maybe we should question him?" they said.

Skye realized he was tied up; he tried to struggle for freedom, which was useless as he couldn't move a muscle. He tried to ask for help, "Excuse me, but why am I-" he said. But the tomboy voice said,

"Silence human!" and he instantly shut his mouth. Skye's vision didn't seem to get any better and he couldn't see anything still. He also realized that one voice had called him human.

"Hey, why did you say human?" he said, wondering what these creatures could be. They were all different colours and were a lot bigger looking than him. Sky heard another voice, but this one was quiet, a shy one,

"Maybe he's not evil" it cried, by the sounds of it, they were all female.

"I can assure you I am not-" started Skye, but was silenced again by the tomboy. He didn't think to be quiet this time; he wanted to know where he was and why he was there.

"Spike?" said the nice one again, and a purple blob came down what Skye assumed to be a set of stairs.

"Yes?" it said. They started whispering, Skye couldn't hear, and he didn't like not knowing what was going on. He fidgeted around and started to panic a bit. He had an idea, it might not work, but it was his best option.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape To The Forest

Skye rocked the chair he was in a bit to see if he could loosen the ropes, it didn't work. His sight gained more perspective as he saw shelves and shelves of books. "Why am I here?" he asked. A kind voice, which was serious too came from somewhere on his left.

"We were hoping you could tell us" she said. Skye figured that he'd been transported somehow, or kidnapped. He preferred the former as it sounded much cooler and less evil-hearted.

He tilted his head back and forward trying to rock the chair, he did so. While the characters were talking, he made the chair bend backwards and fell out of the ropes as his body was now straight. He tried to sneak over to a door, or what looked like a door, but a pink shape shouted and the group saw him. A few of them, including the tomboy and the pink one shouted, "GET HIM" and as they did, he ran straight into the door, and opened it.

Just as he left the building, his vision caught up with his brain and everything became clear. For outside, were hundreds of ponies around a small market looking area. Skye couldn't believe it, they were… talking? Shopping and doing all the stuff humans usually do. A few of them gasped and dropped whatever they were carrying, apples, and bags, strewn about the ground.

Skye was lost for words and could only utter the words, "Who-I-Po-Po-Ponies" he swallowed and then said, "Hi?" which caused all the multicolored ponies to start screaming and panicking.

"No…" mumbled Skye, he slipped on the mat just outside the door and watched as all the ponies ran around shouting about how he might eat them or something ridiculous. He heard a cough, the type of cough that was sarcastic-like to get someone's attention-above him. He looked up and a sky blue pony with a rainbow styled mane looked at him and tried to hit him, or Skye though so. He got up and ran.

He dodged the ponies, as they did him. Every here and there, there was one pony who stopped and trembled in his path; he saw the fear in their eyes. What was wrong with humans? Were they totally evil or something here? And what's more, ponies that talk are living in a nice shiny town, like something out of a child's cartoon. "Excuse me" and "Move please" he repeated.

He looked back and saw the five ponies questioning him earlier chasing him, well at least two of them were. Then he noticed something very off-putting. Some of these ponies had wings, and some had horns, which could only mean one thing. This was in fact, a land of magic, somewhere that was nowhere near Earth if the ponies were this scared.

All the ponies and Skye stopped running as the purple pony with a tattoo of some sort started saying something, "Mares, and gentle colts, we have in our town, a human" she said, to which some of the ponies ran to the nearest house, entered and locked the door.

The pony continued, "But don't worry, me and my friends will sort everything out" she said. Skye was more scared than he had been in his entire life, were they going to kill him?

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" said Skye, revealing his exact location. The purple pony looked at him with intention to kill, or slightly maim. One pony at the front of the crowd shouted,

"Run it into the forest" which got a lot of ponies saying it, and before Skye even realized it, he was running away from an angry mob of ponies.

"Why are you chasing me?" Skye shouted. None of the ponies replied to his question. He was running for his life, or rather his safety, but he didn't know what would happen if they caught him, so he sped up, which was rather easy for some strange reason. He saw in the distance, a forest, but it looked dark and mysterious. Skye decided it was better than being killed by ponies so he ran until his feet could take no more and beyond.

When he reached the forest opening, all the ponies surrounded him, in a semi-circle shape. "Leave, and never return!" they all shouted. Skye looked at the purple one, trying to use his eyes to say 'help' because his throat had his heart in it. She didn't seem to notice and Skye saw the dread of what humans had done here, something evil no doubt. He slowly backed into the bushes of the forest, trying to figure out if they were trying to kill him or run him away.

He finally plucked up the courage to say something, "W-Why?" he asked. The tomboy one came out to the front of the crowd,

"Surely, you know why, HUMAN!" he shouted, spitting in his face.

"No, I don't know, I don't even know why I'm here, I woke up in some hills over there!" he shouted pointing over to the area he had woken up in. No one looked. "At least I tried" he said, falling over and then scurrying into the trees and into the blackness of the forest, which seemed more like a jungle on the inside.

After he leaned against a tree, he could hear all the ponies leaving, saying things like, "Good riddance" and "That was close". He felt like crying. He didn't though, not at this time, he had to figure out why he was there. Eventually, he gave in and tears formed in his eyes. He looked towards the path ahead of him and decided to walk to try and keep him from crying.

"Who were they?" he asked himself. He felt like walking forever, because he knew he couldn't escape, and this wasn't a dream, the way his arm was gashed like that. He looked at his arm, it had no injury, and clearly the unicorns had fixed it.

He found a big tree, just a few yards away from where he was walking, there were apples on it. "Maybe an apple could cheer me up?" he asked himself, wiping a tear from his eye. More tears appeared and he figured this tree probably belonged to someone and he might steal from them.

He stumbled over to the tree and slouched down, eventually getting to a sitting pose. He put his tear soaked arms around his legs and looked around, he couldn't see anything. Just pure dark, he rested his head on his knees and tears again trickled from his eyes.

"I don't know why, I don't know who, but I wanna go home…" he spoke, his lip trembling. He thought he had no fear, but being stuck in another world without a hope was really scary, for anyone, including a twenty-one year old. As he was only mumbling and crying, he looked around quickly and decided there would be no harm to anyone if he were to cry properly, so he started to wail.

He cried like he did when he was bullied, when they threw him on the floor and beat the daylights out of him.

Somewhere else, suddenly a noise came, a female one with a southern accent said, "Right, Applebloom, be back soon, 'kay?" which got a nod from a small yellow filly, which hurried off with a bag on their back.

The one who spoke was an orange pony, with blonde hair and a cowgirl hat. She had three red, juicy looking-apples on her flank and was carrying a bunch of flowers and herbs in a backpack that rested on her back. She noticed a shape in the distance, it was weird. She got a little closer and realized what it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Applejack To The Rescue

She was about to run and tell someone, then she saw what it was doing. It was crying. "Humans don't cry" she whispered. She trotted a little closer; the human looked up and opened his eyes. He looked straight at the pony. Skye edged away from the pony, trying to hide behind the tree,

"Keep away!" he shouted, and "Don't hurt me, I don't want conflict!" he continued. He orange pony trotted up to Skye.

"I ain't ever seen a human crying so badly before" she said. Skye leaned against another tree and covered his face with his hands,

"If you're gonna kill me, please hurry up!" he shouted.

The orange pony came up by the side of him, checking to see if he was really scared or if it was a trap. "My… You're really frightened huh?" she said. Skye nodded,

"Yeah, I have never seen a talking pony, and they all tried to kill me" he said. The orange pony looked like she didn't seem to mind. She seemed to open up,

"The name's Applejack, you?" she said. Skye opened his eyes again, expecting her to be ready to kill him, but she had a hoof outstretched. "C'mon, surely you know how to shake?" she asked. Sky nodded,

"Sure" he whispered as he slowly outstretched his arm and took her hoof. He shook quickly.

"Well, yer cryin' ain't gonna get you anywhere" said Applejack, smiling. Skye looked into her eyes, she was being kind.

"My name is… err… Skye" he said, still nervous, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" he asked. Applejack giggled,

"Well, you see, I am the element of honesty, and I can tell if someone is lying. Your expressions seem real, and you don't look like you know where you are" she said. Skye face-palmed,

"You're good" he said. He smiled.

Skye decided to try and stand up and see how tall he was compare to her. He was actually about the same height. "Say, thanks for not trying to kill me or nothing" he said. Applejack patted his back,

"I do hate humans, trust me, but I can tell you don't know anything about the humans from Ponyville" she said. Skye wasn't stupid; he knew that Ponyville was the place with all the markets. Skye decided to ask Applejack about the tomboy pony and the others,

"Applejack, who is the tomboy pony, the one with rainbow colours in her mane?" he asked. Applejack face-hoofed,

"Rainbow Dash, she would kill a human if she got the chance" she said.

"Maybe you could tell your friends that I'm not hostile?" he asked. Applejack looked threatened, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, but I think that they need to know I'm not a threat, or at least I don't want to be one" he said. Applejack looked at the ground, then tapped her chin with her left hoof,

"Well, I ain't a scientist, but humans like apples, right?" she asked. Skye nodded, they weren't his favourite food, but if she was offering, why not take it?

"Yes, are ya offering one?" he asked. Applejack simply looked at her backpack. Skye looked too, he saw an apple on the top of a bunch of herbs and spices and stuff.

Skye wondered if she had anymore, then thought to ask her if she was definitely okay with it, "You're sure?" he asked,

gaining a nod. He picked the apple form the backpack and looked at it; it was very shiny and very red. There were shades of red, but this was too red for words. As he took a bite of this too red for words apple,

Applejack looked at the tree and made a "Woo-hoo" noise. "What?" said Skye, his mouth full of delicious fruit. Applejack looked at him with big kind eyes, "You found ma special bucking tree" she said.

"I did?" he asked. Applejack was ecstatic,

"This tree has been handed down generation after generation, and I thought I lost it. It teleports ya see" she said. Skye suddenly realized that this forest was evil, which meant Applejack was evil, or lost too.

"Applejack, why are you in this forest?" Skye asked. Applejack gasped,

"Zecora!" she shouted. She started running off,

"Wait up, please!" shouted Skye. Applejack slowed down,

"Sorry sugar-cube" she said. Skye raised an eyebrow,

"Sugar-what?" he questioned. Applejack sighed,

"I don't have time for this, err, would you mind?" she said, looking at her back.

Skye didn't understand. "What?" he asked. She looked at him, then her spine again,

"You know right?" she asked, sighing even more.

"You mean… ride you?" he asked. Applejack cheered with sarcasm,

"Clever boy, now get on" she said. Skye wasn't sure about this,

"Won't I hurt you?" he asked. Applejack blushed,

"Goodness me, you are either very evil, or the most well-mannered, considerate human I have ever met" she said. Skye also blushed. He walked over to her and patted her back.

She flickered her ears, "Just get on, I'll be fine" she said. Before Skye could get on properly, she sighed "Good enough" and started racing off.

"Applejack…" mumbled Skye. Applejack slowed down for a few seconds while Skye got his balance. They soon arrived upon a small wooden hut tied together with only ropes and strings. Skye remembered Applejack mention 'Zecora', "Applejack what is a Zecora?" he asked. Applejack laughed,

"Not it, she's a zebra who makes potions and stuff" she said. Skye felt weird,

"Not that I'm being weird or anything, but you're the kindest person… or pony I've met in my life" he said, "The only one".

"Zecora, I've got yer ingredients" shouted Applejack. Suddenly, a very stripy zebra exited the hut,

"Ah, my brewing things you have received. One more thing will fill the deed" she said. Skye swore she rhymed on purpose,

"Applejack?" he said, Applejack shrugged him off,

"Sure thing, Zecora, what is it?" she asked. The zebra looked at Skye, he swallowed. Zecora spoke again,

"A human you have with you here, he has - I can see - a brand new fear" she said. Skye looked at her,

"Do you always rhyme?" he asked. She smiled,

"Rhyming is habit of mine yes, no discrimination I hope you digress?" he asked. Skye shook his head while Applejack unloaded the ingredients onto a table inside the hut.

Skye sniggered, "No, I think it's cool you can do that off the top of your head" he said, "I don't know many talented people" he finished. Zecora looked at Applejack and whispered,

"This one time only, I speak no rhyme. If you harbour no evil I wish you luck" she then retreated back to her hut as Applejack emerged with a younger pony.

"Applebloom, this here is Skye, he's a human, but don't worry, 'cause-", Applejack started, but the filly hid in her bag,

"Human!" she shouted. Skye tried to focus now,

"Applejack, what did humans do here?" he asked.

Applejack looked at her back again, "I'm taking you into town whether Twilight likes it or not" she mumbled. Skye walked over and sat on her back. She immediately started running one direction, which was the way Skye had recalled coming from; they were going back to the market place.


	4. Chapter 4: Give Him A Chance

"Applejack, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. She grinned, but Skye couldn't see her face,

"The gang have to know" she said.

As they arrived at the outskirts of the market place, Applejack told Skye to stay where he was, and for Applebloom to keep him safe, she was gonna sort this mess out no matter what. She knew Skye wasn't a bad guy. Before she left, Skye looked into her eyes again,

"Thank you Applejack, I don't even know you and you're helping me. I wish I could repay you" he said. Then she galloped away. Skye looked at Applebloom, she looked really scared. "If you believe I'm evil, then I allow you to leave me" he said,

"There's no reason to fear me, but if you really do then you can leave, I admire you" he said.

Applebloom stood up, then she raised a hoof and pointed it at herself, "Why do you admire me?" she asked. Skye laughed,

"Because you're not afraid" he said. Applebloom just stared at him. Skye started speaking again, "It's not easy, being the only one that everyone hates. Being the punching bag, the trash disposal- Don't ask" he said. She didn't think to,

Applebloom's only remaining question was,

"How did you get here?" which needed Skye to think. He didn't know how he got there, or why he was there, but if humans were evil it was an antagonists design or pure mistake. Not many ponies would bring a human here, if they were smart enough.

"I don't know, maybe a unicorn wanted to see if humans were still evil?" he asked. Applebloom smiled,

"Yeah, that would make sense, they usually get their noses into things they don't need to" she answered. She looked at Skye, his eyes were full of emotions; worry, hope, anxiety. "You okay?" she asked. Skye nodded absent-mindedly, then said,

"Fine, it's just that I don't know if I will be alright here" he said.

Applebloom smiled the biggest smile that Skye had ever seen, she was grinning like a hyena or something, "Why are you smiling?" he asked. Applebloom opened her mouth, and then stopped to think about what she would say next.

"Well, I'm smiling 'cause you seem nice, and I think you should be fine here" she squeaked with her high-pitch voice. She was just a child though; maybe she didn't understand the complete situation.

"I sure hope Apple- Hold on, are you two related?" he asked, just realizing they both had Apple in their names. She giggled,

"Of course we are, how come you didn't realize sooner?" she asked, really confused. Skye looked at her with a sad look on his face, and Applebloom knew that he didn't have time to think about that when he was getting a chance to speak to the residents of a town he didn't know anything about. "Sorry" she mumbled, becoming slightly depressed.

Skye didn't like to see children, or fillies, sad since it reminded him of his terrible childhood, and s specificity horrible time in his life. "Applebloom, its fine, cheer up please" he begged, and she did.

"Do you suppose Applejack will get you to speak with Twilight?" Applebloom asked. Skye wiped his face and stroked the bristles of hair on his chin,

"She the purple one?" he asked. Applebloom jumped high in the air,

"You met her already?!" she screamed happily. But Skye looked at her again, shocked about how high she could jump; he stopped focusing on that and asked,

"Well, is she… kind?" he asked.

Applebloom stopped jumping, something set off in her mind, "Generally, but since… that doesn't matter, but she's really kind and talented and nice… and kind" she said. Skye giggled a bit, Applebloom he found quite funny.

"You already said that one" he said happily. Applebloom sniggered,

"See, you aren't as sad as before" she said through grins. She was right; Skye had been cheered up by a young pony, with very red hair.

"Skye?" said Applebloom, with a hint of seriousness. Skye felt uneasy, as if something bad was about to happen. It wasn't bad, but it might not have been good. What 'It' was, was applejack coming back with Twilight, the purple pony with a darker purple mane and a star tattoo on her flank. Skye also noticed that Applebloom didn't have a tattoo, and every… pony in that mob did.

"Twilight, just give him thirty seconds at least" begged Applejack, as Skye heard her coming closer.

"Applebloom, what do I say?" he asked, starting to sweat. Applebloom quickly came up with a smart response,

"As long as you're not evil, I don't see why you should be nervous" but Skye could think of a few things that could give Twilight the wrong impression.

She marched over next to Applejack; far behind her he saw a bunch of four other ponies. "Hello?" he asked. Twilight stopped in front of him, he was sat down and now half as tall as her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Skye felt like he was being punished for something, but he might as well try to make a good impression.

"I-I-My name is Skye Dubson, I'm twenty-one and I-err-", at this point, he was interrupted by Twilight,

"Why are you here?" she asked, she seemed to have lightened up a little. Skye tried to stand up, but he felt sick,

"I really don't know, I just woke up in a field over a hill over there" he stuttered.

She examined him, "Do you know anything about humans here?" she asked. Skye put his hands on the dirt ground beneath him and pushed, he stood up, feeling like he was gonna be hit,

"I know from a few sentences that they're evil or something much worse" he said. Twilight looked him up and down, but Skye assumed that since Applejack was the element of honesty, Twilight could only try and think. "I have a question" he mumbled.

Twilight nodded, and then looked at Applebloom, who quickly ran over to the four ponies away from him and Twilight,

Applejack stayed with him. "Can you tell the shy one that I thank her?" he said.

Twilight gasped and jumped back, "You said thank you!" she shouted. Skye stumbled backwards,

"What, is something wrong?!" he shouted back. Twilight stood there stunned,

"No human ever says thank you" she said. Skye smiled,

"Well, I do" he said cheerfully. Twilight stuck out a hoof,

"Good to meet you" she said in a serious tone. Skye looked at her hoof and grabbed it, but not too hard as she could've taken it as a threat,

"Nice to meet you too, Twilight sparkles" he said. Twilight's eyes widened,

"You know me?" she questioned. Skye didn't know who she was,

"No, why, is Sparkle your last name?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, how did you know?" she asked, backing away a bit more. It was as if, the more she didn't trust him, the further back she went and vice-versa.

"I just said it because your tattoo, it's… nice?" he said, trying to fix the situation. She stepped forward,

"You mean my cutie mark?" she asked. Skye nodded. Twilight stepped forward and let go of his hand, "Well, I suppose that was a giveaway" she muttered. Skye smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: A Meeting With The Mane Six

"If you could give me a chance or something, I could show you that I'm no threat" he said, "I mean, it's not like I could take on six ponies even if I tried, right?" he finished with a cheesy smile, trying to get Twilight's trust.

Twilight finished studying him, and then said, "Alright then, one chance, and if you ruin that, I will get Celestia to rid of you" she said though gritted teeth. Skye started to sweat again,

"Celestia?" he questioned. Twilight ignored the question and said,

"Come with me, I'll take you to the lib- No, I have a better idea" and they both with Applejack started walking towards the other four. Twilight pointed at each pony, individually saying their names, "This is Pinkie Pie" she said, the pink pony seemed ready to take down they prey, "This is Rarity" but the white pony huffed. Skye recognised her.

"Hey, aren't you the pony who I saw when I woke up?" he asked. Rarity looked disgusted,

"Yes, I am, and you looked very scared, and then you passed out" she said. Skye was disappointed; he hoped they'd be kinder than this.

"Passive aggressive much?" he asked. Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Never mind" finished Skye; he looked at Twilight, and "Continue" he muttered. Twilight pointed at a cyan pony with a rainbow mane, but before Twilight could speak, the pony said,

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" she said.

'It's the tomboy!' Thought Skye, then he actually spoke, "I'll silence you in a minute" he said. She looked at him with cold eyes. Then he looked at her, "It was a joke. You know, because of what you said earlier?" he asked. She didn't laugh or anything.

Twilight pointed lastly at a yellow pony, with a pink mane. She looked timid and really cute, unbelievably cute. "Wow" he said forgetting he was speaking aloud. Twilight snorted a bit,

"That's Fluttershy" she said. Skye thought she looked pretty, a lot prettier than the others, but that wasn't for him to decide.

"Fluttershy, I want to thank you about earlier" he said. Fluttershy's voice was quiet and even cuter than her looks,

"Why, what about?" she asked, staring at the ground.

"You know, the 'Maybe he's not evil' thing. It was really nice of you to consider I'm not a bad person" he said. Fluttershy looked up a bit, saw him, squealed and looked back at the ground.

"Are you… scared of me?" he asked. Fluttershy coughed, but she was just doing it because she was nervous.

"N-No" she said anxiously. Skye walked over to her after looking at Twilight for permission, these ponies would do anything to protect their friends.

"Fluttershy, you have no need to be afraid. I would never harm any animal, in fact, I have four pets at home, although one ran away" he said. Fluttershy gradually looked up,

"What happened to them?" she asked. Skye didn't know, he put up help posters and asked locals, but his dog Aaron was gone.

"I don't know I've been trying to find him for a week now" he said. Fluttershy seemed upset,

"Poor creature, I hope he's okay" she mumbled. Skye thought it appropriate to raise her face so he could see her properly, so he put his hand on her chin and looked at her. She seemed very scared,

"Fluttershy, imagine me as a… dog, okay?" he said, Fluttershy back away and looked at him properly,

"Okay" she said.

"Well, a dog is loyal right?" he asked. Fluttershy thought,

"I suppose so" she came up with. Skye continued,

"And a good dog wouldn't hurt people, would it?" he asked. She nodded. Skye smiled, "That's me, loyal and neutral, I've been bullied all my life, and I don't have the ability or personality or hurt anyone" he said. Her mouth bent slightly and she started to smile,

"Alright, if you say" she giggled slightly.

"You know, this is the first time anyone has ever laughed at me in a nice way I think" said Skye. Fluttershy put a hoof on his shoulder,

"You won't be bullied here" she said, "There are bullies, and they're horrible, but we'll make sure you are okay" she said. Skye felt a tear in his eye and wiped it,

"That's very kind of you" he said, then he turned back around to Twilight, "So, what's this plan of yours?" he asked. Twilight grinned,

"We're going to town" she said.

Every other pony there said "WHAT?!" in unison, including Skye.

Elsewhere

A tall white pony with a multi-coloured cloud like mane stands alone on a balcony, overlooking a huge town, filled with stands and crowds of ponies, but they looked more posh than those of Ponyville. A smaller, maybe younger pony walks up beside her, "Has he arrived yet?" she says in a soft voice. The white pony's face it out of view,

"Yes, and it is here where their journey to friendship begins" she said.

As the day became evening and the sky became a deeper shade of blue, Skye and the six were continuing of their journey to the town, in which he'd been run out of previously. Skye though about how bad humans must have been for him to see the malice in Twilights eyes. "Does any… pony hate me?" he asked. Twilight stopped, and sighed. Then she slowly turned around and looked at him,

"No, we don't hate you, you have proven to be good, kind, intellectual, if we did hate you, we would have destroyed you when we had the chance" she said. Skye face-palmed and then shrugged.

He looked at the other ponies, Fluttershy, who wasn't as scared as before, "Fluttershy?" he asked. She looked at him, with fear in her eyes, she was scared, and she was trying to keep it back though,

"Yes?" she asked with a quiet voice. Skye blushed,

"It doesn't matter, I can ask you later" he said. Fluttershy shrugged it off and carried on looking ahead of her. He looked at Rainbow Dash too.

"Rainbow Dash?" he asked. She looked at him, in her eyes there was only hate.

"Yes?" she said through gritted teeth while turning back around.

"Why do you hate me in particular?" he asked. Rainbow Dash coughed, and ignored him. Skye ran up to her, until he was by her side, "Hello? Miss little irritated-", he said, before Rainbow Dash turned and punched him in the cheek, causing him to stumble backwards. "What the hell!" he shouted. Rainbow got in his face,

"Don't ever speak to me, you worthless, insolent piece of garbage!" she shouted, spitting on him and spreading her wings.

"You know", said Skye, "I never thought someone as pretty as you would be so… feisty" he said sarcastically. She looked at him with pure hate and sped away in a blur or colours, like before. Skye looked at Twilight, "You know, I'm gonna assume that if someone leaves, it means they have no trust or respect for me" he said. Twilight only nodded. Skye looked at Pinkie, but she shook her head, as did Rarity, he got back up and they started walking again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sparkle

Skye remembered Applejack, "Hey, err, Applejack?" he asked. Applejack ran over to him,

"What is it?" she asked. Skye outstretched his hand,

"Is it alright if I pet you? I usually tend to want to pet something when I'm upset or feeling like dirt" he begged. Applejack looked at Twilight, and so did Skye, she didn't look back.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt" she said, "And, what is petting?" she asked. Skye stopped and started laughing. Twilight must have taken this in offense, because she quickly turned around and encased him in a mist of purple sparkling aura, which shaped into an orb.

Skye banged on the inside, "Hey, let me out!" he shouted. He stopped and realized it was useless. They couldn't hear him.

Skye was Applejack outside the orb, arguing with Applejack. He looked at Fluttershy, he felt like crying, again. It didn't seem fair to him that ponies hated him when they hadn't even met him properly. "Talking ponies, that is a very childish thing. I suppose that this town has some "Cliché hidden secret" and I gotta help" he said, then sighed again.

Twilight looked at the ground and the mist and the orb disappeared. They were getting closer to the town, along the way losing Pinkie and Rarity. Skye was worried since only half of these 6 ponies left. "Fluttershy, I wanna ask you something" he said. Fluttershy looked at him,

"What is it Skye?" she timidly asked. Skye smiled,

"Earlier in the library, how come you assumed I might not be evil?" he asked.

"Is that what you were going to ask a few minutes ago?" she asked, full of curiosity. Skye blushed again,

"No, no, but why?" he said again. Fluttershy also blushed,

"Well, I… suppose I knew you weren't evil, because if you were, you could have destroyed us when you woke up, but you didn't" she said.

She looked at the sky, "It's about time to feed Angel, I wouldn't want him to wait, poor thing, I'm going to have to say goodbye for now Skye" she said. She spread her wings in a similar fashion to Rainbow dash, but didn't speed away. Instead, she steadily flapped her wings, staying close to the ground,

"That's cute" said Skye; he looked around his head, where little hearts seemed to be orbiting his head. "Applejack, why are heart shaped things blocking my view?" he asked. Applejack looked at him, then at Fluttershy,

"Wait, did you…? Ha-ha, that's precious" she giggled.

"What, did I fall in love or something?" he asked. Applejack pointed a hoof at Fluttershy,

"I think you fell for her" she said, trying to hold back sniggers. Then she stared at his eyes,

"You really aren't evil, are you? You can't be. No human has ever fallen for a pony, ever" she said, getting a bit more serious.

"Well, thanks for that Applejack, but I wanna make a good impact on the ponies here, I don't want to be outcast again" he said, reaching his hand out.

Applejack backed away from his hand, "What're doing?" she asked. Skye looked at his hand,

"Oh that's petting, when I run my ringers through your mane, or stroke you. It's what humans usually do with their… pets" he said, mumbling "pets". Applejack got close to his hand,

"So, no harm involved?" she asked, getting better trust in him. He shook his head,

"Nah, it's like…" he said, but couldn't compare it to anything. Applejack wasn't sure still,

"Maybe later" she said. Skye nodded,

"Okie dokie lokie" he said.

Applejack stared at him, "What?" she said. Skye frowned,

"Did I do something wrong?" he replied, getting a bit scared. Applejack stood next to Twilight,

"That's what Pinkie always says" she said, looking curiously at the emotion on his face.

"Really, I've said that for as long as I can remember" he said. Applejack looked over towards the town getting closer to them,

"Well, I do trust you Skye, but I think Twilight needs to help you… alone" she said, then looked at Twilight. "Seeya" she shouted as she trotted off. Only Skye and Twilight remained.

They walked towards the town, which seemed much bigger than before, but that was probably because he was running before. "Twilight, if you hate me, say it to my face. It's fine, I have no friends at home, and I wouldn't be upset or angry. In fact, I'd be pretty happy if you said you really don't hate me, I actually might cry tears of joy" he said.

Twilight stopped again, "You know why I hate humans?" she asked, getting impatient, "I hate you because you talk too much, you don't what you're doing half the time and when you don't get what you want you whine about it. The worst part is you get upset too easily or angry or displeased!" she shouted, and started breathing heavily.

Skye stopped and slouched to a sitting position, "That's a heartless thing to say, even to something you assume is evil", he said, "Tell you what, how about I go and die in a pit?" he said.

Twilight looked at him, and something sparked in her eyes, "GOOD!" she shouted in his face. Skye felt like he had been really rude to her. After all, she had dealt with humans before, and was sad. he decided to try and help her. He put a hand on her shoulder,

"Twilight, are… you okay?" he asked. Twilight put her muzzle right against his nose,

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. Skye removed his hand,

"Something is obviously troubling you, I can tell, I don't know why. What is it?" he asked. Twilight ran backwards,

"Wait, did you… see it?" she asked. Her face started to become less heartless.

"As in I kinda saw something shine in your eyes?" he said, "Yes, I saw that, why?" he asked. Twilight ran over to him and put her hooves around his waist,

"You did it!" she said.

Skye was confused, "Twilight, please tell me why you are hugging me and ten seconds ago you might've ripped my face off?" he asked. She gleamed with happiness now,

"You saw the sparkle, any human who sees that is not evil, even a little bit of evil stops a human seeing that. But you saw it, you have to be good!" she shouted, she started bouncing.

"Well, can you please lead me to town, so we can get this sorted out?" he asked. She said yes and grinned,

"Definitely!" she shouted, she grabbed his hand apparently with a hoof and started dragging him towards the outskirts of the town.

She didn't stop bouncing, and when they arrived at the town, she said, "Stay here while I get the mayor!" and bounced off. Skye smiled,

"Oh my god, she smiled, and she's happy, because of something I did!" he giggled; He did a little dance and stopped as he heard voices coming. "Crap, err…" he mumbled as he crouched into a small bush, although his head wasn't hidden.

"So Lyra, what do you plan on doing when she arrives?" said another female voice. Are they any males here? Skye looked around a tree to see two ponies, but only one of them was in the crowd, she was a light beige colour, with navy blue and cotton candy pinkie colours in her name. She had a tattoo of three candies on her flank and aqua eyes.

The other one was aqua, with an aqua mane with one white stripe in it. She also had sunset orange eyes; she was probably Lyra, as her tattoo was a harp, or a lyre.

"Nothing much, I'm supposed to be helping a few other unicorns with banners and stuff" she said. The two ponies trotted past rather quickly, as if they were late for something. Or maybe they saw him, Skye preferred the former. Anyway they were gone and Skye was waiting for Twilight to come back.

After around what seemed to be twenty minutes, Skye decided to leave his current position and look for the library. He got out from the bush and slipped beside a tree. He looked around cautiously before sneaking towards a building. He hid below the window of an old looking building.


	7. Chapter 7: Minutes To Death

He scurried around the building, avoiding the sight of ponies here and there. He looked up at the sky and saw it was about four pm. He saw Pinkie in a shop window, talking to a blue pony, which looked at least twice Pinkie's age.

She seemed to be ordering something. Pinkie got a metal plate with some muffins on it and passed it over using her hooves. The logic in this world made no sense, however, it was a shop and the older mare hadn't paid, so Skye assumed they both worked there and the muffins were for a party or something.

"Skye, where are you?" came Twilight's voice from where he had been waiting for her to come back. He looked at her, trying to find him and couldn't get to her due to ponies crossing the street between them. Skye spotted an old piece of paper on the floor, a receipt of some sort. He picked it up and folded it into a paper plane shape, which was actually quite sturdy.

The physics of this world made little to none sense. He waited until no ponies were around and then scribbled "Over here" on it. He wrote it with a pen he had in his shirt pocket, which he always took to work.

As he got ready to throw it, he didn't see a mare coming round a corner and he threw it. It hit the mare straight in the face. She looked at him. Skye couldn't move; he felt like this was it; he was going to be outcast again. Instead of running, or giving away his position, she just stared at him.

She was grey, with a blonde mane and orange eyes; which were the most intriguing aspect of her. Her eyes were somewhat out of alignment. She looked like she had a disability of some sort, Skye didn't judge her though, because he himself had one, ADHD, though a low form. He had trouble understanding some things and his mood changed quickly sometimes.

"Sorry, I meant to give it to Twilight over there" is all he could think to say. To Skye's surprise, the mare wasn't scared, or angry. Instead she looked over to Twilight, picked up the plane and said,

"Well, I am the mail-pony. I'll give it to her", and with that she walked off. She reached Twilight and passed her the plane, then pointed at Skye's location. Twilight gleamed again and sped over, faster than a bullet.

"Skye", she started, to which he nodded, "I have requested a meeting with Princess Celestia to meet you, I told her about the thing, and the spark, me, and…" at this point she started to find it hard to breathe. Skye put his hand on her muzzle,

"Twilight, take a deep breathe… And calm your passions" he said.

Twilight blinked, then apparently grabbed his hand with a hoof again and dragged him into the middle of the street, where a bunch of ponies saw him, "That was a fool proof plan, wasn't it?" he asked, sarcastically.

Twilight remembered that not all the ponies trusted him yet and tried to push him back into the ally way where he'd moved from the window. It was too late, the ponies saw him and were either trying to escape or kill him, or worse. Skye backed into a corner as Twilight watched, and she did something that shocked Skye, since her behaviour earlier.

She jumped in front of him and shouted, "Wait!" which stopped the ponies. Twilight stood there, ready to protect him.

"Don't protect the human!" a pony shouted. Another said,

"He's using you!" and other ponies shouted other things. Twilight sighed,

"If you would all just listen-"she started, but the ponies just kept shouting. Some of them just had weapons out of nowhere, and some were still trying to retreat. Twilight's mane seemed to become fire as she shouted suddenly, "LISTEN!", she started, then settled down, "He saw it, and you should all know what I'm talking about and what it means" she said.

"Twilight?" Skye asked, and Twilight turned around,

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly, from somewhere in the crowd, a black pony shouted, "She's possessed!", and ran towards Twilight with a spear,

"Seriously?" thought Skye as he lunged forward.

He pushed Twilight out of the way of the spear and she landed on front of another bunch of ponies who gasped. Skye wasn't sure if they gasped for his bravery, another pony going to kill a friend or himself getting impaled… WAIT, WHAT?!

Skye looked down to his stomach, where a wooden spear had penetrated his skin and gone through one of his organs, a kidney maybe? Skye looked at the Skye, then at the pony. He could only mumble three words, "You… Happy now?" he asked, before falling over sidewards and feeling the sharp pain get worse. He couldn't pass out as much as he tried, he could only see Twilight and about three other ponies running towards him.

His vision became blurred and he could only hear a faint gathering of voices, some clear, others not. He tried to move but failed. Twilight was right beside him, "Skye, hang in there! The hospital is only a mile away" she said, but Skye couldn't hang in there, and gave in to the wound again and the last thing he saw was a white blob saying one word, but he couldn't hear what it was.

There was a faint noise, coming from the nose of Skye, who was asleep in a bed, with curtains around him, maybe to stop other ponies seeing him. His eyes moved around under the blankets that were his eyelids. He slowly opened his mouth, and yawned deeply. "What?" he whispered. He heard the noise of someone coming in through the curtains, which he had not yet seen, "Who's there?" he asked. The reply he got was,

"I'm the nurse, I'm here to see if you're okay" she said. Had Skye woken up from a dream? The pain felt real, and so did the fear.

"I had the weirdest dream" he said, half conscious.

The nurse giggled, "What? Tell me about it" she said. Skye got up and rested against a pillow,

"Well, there were talking ponies" he said, which then gained another laugh from the nurse, "It's sounds-", Skye started, but then he opened his eyes, and his vision cleared and became vivid. The nurse in front of him was in fact, a… talking pony.

"So, this isn't a dream?" he asked her. He realized he had been stabbed and looked at the wound, he went to lift his shirt, but it had been covered with blood and replaced with hospital clothing.

"It was a very brave thing to do what you did, foolish but brave" she said, "Saving Twilight like that. The pony who tried to kill her has been apprehended" she finished. Skye looked at a tray in front of him,

"Is this for me?" he asked. The nurse nodded and opened the blinds behind the bed in front of a window. Skye reached down and was about to grab a spoon, then forgot about the spoon and looked at the bowl of oats and milk in front of him, he didn't care about getting it down his clothes, so he picked it up and drank it whole.

The nurse was about to leave, but saw him and rushed over, "Be careful, milk stings injuries you know" she said. Skye held the bowl with one hand as he made a 'thumbs up' towards the nurse. She gave a look as if to say 'Very well', and then left behind the curtain, which Skye could see in the corner of his eye.

"Oh and Twilight and her friends will be coming in a couple of minutes, Twilight told them what happened" she said. Skye finished the bowl and looked at a cup of juice? It was pink and had bubbles on it, he picked the cup up and looked at the curtain,

"Okay, and thank you for the service" he said. Behind the curtain he could hear the nurse saying,

"So, he isn't evil".


	8. Chapter 8: It's Not A Dream

While the nurse was leaving, Skye's injury got worse in feeling. "Ow, god dammit!" he screamed, as he tried to reach for the blinds to shut them, he slipped and fell of the bed.

"Please, god, don't make this any worse" he said. He scrambled on the floor, and accidentally pulled of the duvet, revealing a book under the bed. He picked it up and slid it over to himself. "Daring Do and the Lapis Gauntlet" he read from the cover, the book looked really old, but he assumed this was to make it seem authentic.

He looked up at the bed and used the rail to pull himself back up, "Huh" he groaned. As he got back into the bed, he put the duvet back over his body and opened the book.

"Chapter one; legends, Daring Do was swinging from a rope in the jungle, trying to cut it above her as to fall down into the gauge, where the hidden gem; "The Ruby of Tep" was hidden" Skye read aloud. Suddenly a voice interrupted him; it was the tomboy pony with the rainbow mane,

"Don't read it aloud, because I haven't got that far yet" she said. Skye flinched and fall of the bed again, the other side this time though.

"Please, don't hit me again" he said. Rainbow Dash walked around the bed and looked at him,

"Here, let me help you" she said, lending a hoof.

Skye took her hoof and raised himself up to the bed again, "Thank you" he said. Rainbow shook her head,

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you, that psycho would have killed Twilight" she said. As she said this, few of the others arrived, consisting of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack. They surrounded him and Fluttershy was the first to speak, or rather sympathetically cry for Skye,

"Oh, you poor dear, are you alright?" she asked. Skye looked at his clothing and lifted it slightly to look at the stitches.

"Well, it stings like…" he said, he didn't want to swear, "Really bad" he finished. Rainbow lifted into the air a little bit using her wings and crossed her hooves,

"I have to say as the element of loyalty that goes beyond my limits" she sniggered. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash and Skye thought she was going to swipe her across the face or something, but that didn't seem like a thing she would do.

"Fluttershy, what's an element?" he asked. Fluttershy turned back around and smiled,

"Well, the elements of harmony are us, the mane six, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, Pinkie is laughter, Twilight is magic, Rarity is Generosity, Applejack is honesty and I-" she almost finished, but Skye interrupted her,

"You are kindness?" he asked. She put her two front hooves on the rail of the bed and stared at Skye,

"How did you know?" she asked. Skye looked at the roof,

"Well, it is part of harmony, isn't it? Peace and kindness, that's what my mum always said, but she was… not there, after… never mind, anyway, the important thing is that I never had any kindness or respect growing up" he said, now looking away from the ponies.

Fluttershy smiled, "At least you're with us now, right?" she asked. Skye faced her,

"Yeah, I suppose" he mumbled. He looked at Applejack, "How are you, AJ?" he asked. Applejack coughed,

"Well, I'm fine myself, but when Twilight told me what happened to you, I was scared to be honest" she said. Then he looked at Pinkie,

"To say you're Laughter, you seem to be down in the dumps" he said. Applejack nudged Skye,

"Psst, Pinkie is having a hard time at the moment. One of her sisters passed away last month" she whispered. Pinkie looked at Applejack,

"You don't have to whisper you know. I CAN hear you" she said.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash, "I think it would be best if we left" she said. Rainbow Dash nodded and they left. Soon after, Pinkie left too. Fluttershy was sat, or rather laying in a chair beside Skye, in a very cute way.

"Fluttershy?" he said. She looked at him, "Where's Twilight, is she okay?" he asked. Fluttershy patted his shoulder,

"Good heavens, yes, she's just in shock. And in case you're wondering, Rarity is really busy at her boutique" she said, with her cute timid voice.

Suddenly, a noise came from the curtain, which was now ruffling. "Fluttershy, help" came the voice of a young one.

Fluttershy went over and moved the curtains to the side. Then, in came a small purple dragon? He, or at least looked like a he, Skye hoped it was a boy; there were too many girls here. Anyway, he had spikes on his head and back and tail and a green stomach, and a cute face.

"Why do most things in this land look so cute?" he asked aloud, when he meant to say it in his head. The dragon leapt onto the end of the bed,

"I'm not cute I'm handsome. Anyway, I came to thank you for saving Twilight, she's kinds like my sister, or mom" he said, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, I don't even know your name" he said. Skye blinked,

"My name is Skye, Skye Dubson, nice to meet you… err?" he asked. The dragon put his claw out, which Skye took and shook,

"I'm spike, the only dragon in Ponyville" he said. Skye smiled,

"Ponyville is that what this town is called?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded. Spike looked at a clock on the wall where Fluttershy had opened the curtain,

"Well, I gotta go see how Twilights doing, catch you later" he said, and then he jumped off the bed and ran away, waving.

"Fluttershy, what's the name of a grey pony with blonde hair?" he asked. Fluttershy thought,

"Marzipan?" she asked. Skye giggled,

"Nice name, but no, she said she was a mail pony. I can't remember her tattoo" he said. Fluttershy giggled too,

"Tattoo? You mean a cutie mark, like this?" she said pointing a hoof at three butterflies on her flank. Skye patted Fluttershy on the shoulder,

"Hey, Fluttershy?" he asked, she looked at him still pointing at her cutie mark, "Fluttershy rhymes with Butterfly" he said, Fluttershy laughed,

"I don't think I've ever noticed that" she said.

Skye looked into Fluttershy's eyes, as did she into his. Fluttershy leaned forward and closed her eyes. 'Is… Is she going in for a kiss?" Skye thought quickly. He forced his head forward and their lips met. They stayed in this position for a couple of seconds, and then Skye pulled away. Fluttershy seemed sad,

"Oh no, I'm sorry" she said, and then she flew off before Skye could say anything. Skye thought of a song that reminded him of Fluttershy and said one line,

"I don't know why you're being shy" and laid his head back down on his pillow.


	9. Chapter 9: Fluttershy's Decision

He looked out of the window; it was near the morn, how long was he out for? He heard someone outside the curtain, "Who is it now?" he asked. Twilight came in,

"Hi, Skye, are you okay?" she asked. She walked right up to him. Skye felt a bit dizzy,

"Yeah, good, your friends bar Rarity came to see me and Spike" he said. Twilight smiled,

"That's nice, I hope they were all kind?" she asked. Skye shook his head,

"Two problems, tell Pinkie I'm sorry about her sister and two, would I be in trouble if I dated a pony?" he asked.

"I'll tell Pinkie the next time I see her, and yes, you'd be a lot of trouble if you dated a pony, why?" she asked, suspiciously. Skye started sweating, then rubbed his head,

"Look, I'm gonna be truthful with you, me and Fluttershy shared a… kiss" he said, trying not to anger the pony. Twilight sighed,

"I assume she left?" she asked. Skye nodded,

"After saying oh no, sorry" he answered. Twilight went up to Skye and smiled,

"Feel free to ask her out, I know you're not evil" she said. Skye was seriously confused,

"But you just said-", Twilight stopped him,

"Look, it's been a very long time since a nice human has been here, a lot of mares will 'get used to you' as it were" she said,

"I was messing with you, it's fine" she finished.

Skye looked at his clothes, "Can you heal this, like you did my arm?" he asked. Twilight shook her head,

"Unfortunately not, but Zecora might be able to" she said. Skye laughed,

"I've met her" he said. Twilight gleamed yet again,

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Skye simply nodded,

"Oh, and who was that mail-pony earlier?" he asked. He'd been trying to get her name for ages. Twilight stopped gleaming and concentrated,

"Her name is Derpy Hooves, and she has a daughter called Dinky Doo" said Twilight. Skye looked at the book,

"Like Daring Do?" he asked. Twilight agreed.

"How long was I out?" he asked. Twilight twitched,

"Out?" she asked. Skye face palmed,

"You know, unconscious?" he asked again. Twilight came to the realization and answered with,

"About two days, it was a pretty bad injury, I mean, I would've definitely died if he hit me, but you almost killed yourself…" she trailed off and started to whimper. Skye put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her,

"Hey, it's alright Twilight, I'm fine, and I never would let anyone I care about get hurt" he said. Twilight looked shocked,

"You truly care for me and my safety?" she asked. Skye was pleased that she finally trusted him,

"Yes, I do, and if anything happens to you, Fluttershy or anyone else, I would blame myself" he said. Twilights tears became joyful.

Twilight sat in the chair the same way Fluttershy had and sat there for about twenty minutes, watching Skye read "Daring Do" and asking him what was happening. In the end, he just had to read it all aloud, which soon destroyed his voice.

The book quickly finished as he read the last few lines, "Daring Do quickly passed the fire wall and the spike pit and out of the entrance to the cave, where she then jumped across the gauge, this was where she would finally reach the ruby and the lapis gauntlet. The end" he read. Twilight Smiled,

"If you look on the spine of the book, it has a 1/2 symbol on it, therefore it is part one of two".

"Well, I wanna read part two, Twilight" he said. Twilight laughed,

"Fear not, Skye, it'll probably be in the library" she said, "I'm sorry Skye, but I have to go now, I have a job to do" she said, and then she trotted off. Skye said goodbye and she left. The ponies were nicer than before, seeing that spark in Twilights eyes really helped him. He hoped that Applejack or Fluttershy would return, but they didn't, not for the rest of the day.

ELSEWHERE

"So, sister, is he alright, I heard he was wounded?" said a blue pony with wings and a horn, an Alicorn. She had the moon as her Cutie Mark. The white pony replies,

"Yes, he is in the hospital, phase two is complete, and phase three is halfway done" she says. The blue pony closes her eyes,

"I am going to visit him and tell him some facts about this world", she says, and with a flash, she disappears.

BACK TO PONYVILLE

Fluttershy and Rainbow were flying along near a dirt road, near a huge red barn with white beams. "So, let me get this right. You… kissed a human?" said Rainbow Dash, appalled. Fluttershy nervously laughed,

"I know it's wrong, but it was weird, it felt right" she answered. Rainbow Dash stopped and sighed,

"Fluttershy, you know you can't be with a human, Celestia would not allow it" she said. Fluttershy flaps her wings furiously and flies off, moaning.

"Fluttershy, come back!" Rainbow Dash shouted, but she was too far away. Rainbow Dash decided to pay Rarity a visit. She waited until her job was over for today and then went inside. "Rarity, you wouldn't believe what the human did" she said. Rarity hadn't yet heard of the brave act of Skye.

"Oh really, what did he do?" she asked, not really seeming to care. Rainbow Dash flew into her face,

"He saved Twilight's life from being killed by a pony with a spear" she said. Rarity stopped,

"For a human, that's actually a good thing" she replied.

Rainbow Dash hadn't finished though, "The worst part is-", she said, before getting stopped,

"She is okay, isn't she?" Rarity asked in shock. Rainbow Dash stopped her too,

"Yeah, she's fine, but Skye, the human, got injured by the spear and is in hospital. Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash while using magic to clean up some things here and there,

"Your point?" she asked. Rainbow Dash laughed,

"His clothes are ruined, and you are the best boutique designer in Ponyville, you should help him. I know I would, but I've gotta go get rid of those clouds" said Rainbow Dash looking out of a window and leaving to clear clouds like she said. Rarity stared at the ceiling for a minute, and then got back to work.

BACK TO HOSPITAL

Skye was fast asleep, dreaming such wonderful dreams, when all of a sudden, he woke up. "Hello?" he asked. Surely someone was there; he wouldn't just wake up on his own. "Fluttershy?" he asked. No reply. But then Fluttershy entered the room.

"Hello Skye, I wanted to talk to you, because everypony I asked said that I couldn't get a colt friend if I tried, so I tried to be with you, and I'm sorry. Skye stopped her by putting a single finger to her mouth,

"Fluttershy, there is no need to be sorry. Remember when I wanted to ask you something the day I arrived?" he said. Fluttershy nodded, she was still a bit sad. "That's it; I wanted to ask you… out… like on a date, you are quite frankly, the cutest, most beautiful creature I think I have ever encountered".

Fluttershy suddenly jumped up and kissed Skye on the lips, which he was not expecting.


	10. Chapter 10: Discharged From The Hospital

A dark blue pony stepped into the small area, "Hello, human, my name is Luna. I'm here to guide you to friendship with the ponies, as I see you are well acquainted" she said. Skye sniggered, then coughed.

"Erm, yeah, I just asked Fluttershy out on a date, I hope that isn't against any laws?" he said. Luna nodded,

"Well, unfortunately, that is a law, but I might be able to get that changed" she said. Applejack entered too,

"Skye, when you get better, I got a job to offer you, you know so you can get paid?" she said. Skye closed his eyes,

"Goodness, one pony at a time" he said.

"Right, so, Luna, I will talk with you tomorrow morning, is that alright?" he asked her politely. Luna nodded.

"Fluttershy, you know what" he mumbled and then looked at Applejack, "What job can you offer me?" he said. Applejack smiled,

"Well, at Sweet Apple Acres, my home, Zap Apple season is coming up and I need all the help I can get, so will you help me, if your better that is?" she asked Skye. Skye held out a hand and so did Applejack, a hoof, they shook on it,

"It's a deal" said Skye, "But for now, I would like to get some rest please" he said.

Luna, Applejack and Fluttershy had left and Skye got cosy in the duvet and snuggled up. There is nothing wrong with snuggling up at the age twenty one. He got to sleep rather quickly by counting sheep, or in this case ponies, in his head and closed his eyes.

He awakened in a dream to find that Ponyville was gone, and in its place there were only creatures that can be described as 'zombies' walking around. Skye struggled and again, fell out of his bed. "I gotta stop doing that" he said.

THE NEXT MORNING

Outside, on a cold morning, the wind whisked gently as the folks of Ponyville were lazily taking to the streets, the market to be exact. Finding ingredients and clothes, pretty much anything they needed.

But inside, however, Skye lay in his bed, he was feeling much better since a week ago, and injuries here seem to fade rather quickly. He leaned up in his bed, "Aah, another good day in my favourite town", he said.

Skye got out of his bed and looked through a window to the outside, seeing the scene of Ponyville outside. He looked back to his bed, any minute now the nurse would come by with most ponies' breakfast. He had gotten used to eating hay, it wasn't very nice, but Nurse Redheart couldn't understand why he didn't like it, which he found extremely annoying.

"C'mon, I need to see if I am allowed to leave yet" he said. And sure enough after a few minutes, the Nurse appeared, without breakfast, which meant only one thing. 'I'm free!' he thought.

"Hello, Skye, and good morning, it is time for you to get ready to visit Ponyville" she said. Skye put a fist in the air and was about to shout, but remembering where he was, he resorted to simply miming how he felt. The nurse giggled and led him to the front desk, "I hope you don't get an angry mob like last week", she said, a bit awkwardly.

Skye looked outside, where an orange Pony with blonde hair and a hat stood, she was smiling and waving. Skye motioned for her to wait while Nurse Redheart had finished some sort of form. "And you are free to go", she said, to which Skye said,

"Thanks", and ran outside.

"Hey there, sugarcube", said Applejack with a cheerful grin.

"Hey yourself, this is where I finally get to see Ponyville", he said back cheekily.

"Right then, so where do ya wanna go?" she asked, looking around Ponyville for somewhere they could visit first.

"I wanna visit Twilight first I guess, I haven't seen her since last week", he said, starting feel a bit sad again, but not too sad as Applejack patted him on the back and pointed to a big looking tree with a balcony and loads of windows with a great wooden door, with was rounded at the top, similar to most doors that weren't in the town.

Applejack and Skye started walking down the market place. Along the way, Skye could hear ponies whispering among themselves.

Skye was surprised that the news of his bravery had spread across the whole of town, although they might still be scared of him. At one point he saw a filly hiding behind her mother. Skye stopped and glimpsed at her, then put his head down and carried on walking.

Skye couldn't help but think if they still hated him or not. A few metres away, stood a mint looking pony with a slightly darker mane with a streak of pale blonde in it, "See Bon-bon, I told you they were real! I told you!" she shouted.

She trotted up to Skye and put out a hoof. "Hi, I'm Lyra Heartstrings, and this is my good friend Bon-Bon", she happily said, although it sounded more like her singing.

"Cool, and can I ask, how it is you know about humans?" he asked her.

"Because I research them of course", she answered.

"Yeah, because I'd really know that was the answer" he said back.

Lyra shook her hoof that was still outstretched, "Are you gonna shake my hoof?" she asked, as if it were a privilege to do so.

"Oh yeah, sorry, kinda forgot about handshakes, seeing as no-one hear has hands", he laughed. He shook her hoof and she squealed. She ran off to her friend Bon-Bon and kept singing and jumping while walking around her. Skye found this funny.

"Ya comin', sugarcube?" came the voice of Applejack, shouting from a distance. Skye looked at some of the ponies, some of who didn't seem frightened about him after the little friendly talk with Lyra there.

"Yeah, I'm coming", he shouted, and ran into her direction. He felt really weird seeing all of the ponies watching him, so he slowed down and stopped again, only a few metres away from the orange mare. "Applejack, could you… get everyone to stop staring at me, I feel like a freak", he said, stroking his arm.

"Alright, everypony, get back to ye duties" he said, and almost instantly, all the ponies went back to buying, or doing whatever they were doing.

"Applejack, thanks", he said.

"No problem, though if ya ever do got a problem, come see me and I'll sort ya out" she said in a rather kind tone. They were almost at the library when they saw something in the window.


	11. Chapter 11: Multicolored Confrontation

"What is that?" asked Skye.

"She better not be levitating spike again, I told her not to, and it's dangerous for a baby dragon!" Applejack grunted. She marched into the library, only to see that Spike was climbing a ladder.

"Hey, Applejack, what are you here for?" he said, "Maybe a book on-", he started, but Twilight came down a set of posh, furnished looking stairs.

"Applejack, nice to see you, likewise for you Skye", she said, looking at Spike. "Spike, I thought I told you to do H-J, not F-H, now you have to do two sets of books" she groaned.

"Well, think of it as I'm double checking, Twilight, I mean, you don't always get the right order yourself", Spike said innocently.

"Lies, and I will not have it, just finish with your work, okay?" said Twilight. Spike nodded. "So, what brings you here?" she said, but Skye didn't seem interested in her, he was looking around at a huge library he had just walked in.

"This is so cool, you have the Daring Do books, right?" he asked. Twilight grinned.

"I didn't forget, they're right over here", he said, whilst using her magic to levitate a pile of about ten books over to a table near Skye. "And that's only the first ten books, there's thirty four altogether, counting the comics too", she finished.

"Yay, sadly I can't read them yet… do you have, like, a library card system or something?" Skye asked confused.

"Library Card? No, you can just take them, but you mustn't forget to bring them back", she said. Twilight smiled.

"Applejack here is taking me on a tour around Ponyville", he said. Applejack waved at Twilight,

"Howdy Twilight", she said, looking around the library. "Why do you re-arrange the library every time I'm here?" she asked.

"I don't, I do it when I have nothing else to do", she moaned.

"Twilight, you wanna come with me and Applejack to visit the others?" Skye asked, hoping to get a yes from Twilight. For the first time in his life, he'd made friends. Sure they didn't have a good start, but after he saw that… Sparkle of… whatever it was in Twilight's eyes, like a feeling or something, he'd proven he was good-hearted. Skye looked at Spike, "Spike, you wanna come with us?" he questioned.

Twilight suddenly sniggered, "By the way, we should probably visit Rarity soon, your clothes are looking a bit… torn", she said. Skye looked at his t-shirt, which had a smear of blood on it, near some dirt smudges and a hole where he'd been stabbed. Applejack laughed too.

"Rarity? Yeah, I wanna come!" said Spike. He jumped off the ladder he was stood on and onto Twilight's back. "Let's go!" he shouted. Twilight looked in pain.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Skye asked, concerned. Twilight shook her head,

"Spike, what have I told you about jumping on me?" she breathed, looking very hurt. Skye had an idea.

"Spike? Why not sit on my shoulders or something?" he said. Spike smiled and looked at Skye, seeing as he was slightly taller than the ponies, he agreed. He jumped towards Skye and climbed his body. Along the way, Skye kept squirming, he tickled. Skye's mind was full of OMG, SO CUTE! "So, are we going to visit her now?" Skye asked.

The others nodded, and then they headed out. Twilight had to stay behind a couple of minutes to fix something, so they would meet up later. "You know Applejack, when I arrived… You saw me, why didn't you run away?" asked Skye out of sheer curiosity, she could've left him there, to get killed.

"Well, I think I told you, but you were crying at the time" she said.

"Yes, but why, what was it about my crying that made a difference?" he asked again.

"That's just it Skye, no human in Equestria has ever cried" she finally revealed. Skye smiled,

"Just a good thing I cried then" he mumbled.

When they arrived at Rarity's boutique, Applejack only had twenty or so minutes free and had to go back to Sweet Apple Acres. Skye entered after a happy little dragon. "Rarity, It's Spike and Skye, I-we came to see you" he shouted.

"Maybe she's not in?" Skye asked.

"No way, the door would have been locked if she was out" Spike argued. He ran off a bit and into a dressing up looking area. "Rarity?" he shouted. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash appeared from behind a curtain.

"Oh, it's lover boy and lover boy two" she said with sarcasm. She trotted over to Skye, "And just because I thought you were brave, doesn't mean I like you or anything, so don't expect me to get use to you" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Just for your information, I can't be with Fluttershy" Skye said, getting in her face.

"Oh, so you got angrier, huh?" she asked, mimicking Skye's expression.

"I called her something… I didn't mean to!" he shouted. Rarity ran from upstairs.

"What is going on here?" she demanded to know.

"Me and Skye were having a discussion" Rainbow Dash said. Rarity looked at spike and smiled. She didn't need to tell Spike to leave the two alone; he just simply floated in the air and followed her.

"That was weird…" Skye whispered.

"Alright, you wanna know why I hate your scum kind?" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Yes, I'd like to-", Skye started, but was pushed on the floor and pinned down.

"They killed by family!" Rainbow Dash cried, her eyes were hidden by her mane, the colour of the rainbow in it seemed to be turning a grey-ish colour. Skye was stuck, he thought very carefully about what he would say next. Skye decided not to say anything, but instead stop struggling, then say something.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry" he said, quite calmly.

"No you're not! No-one ever is!" she screamed. Skye closed his eyes, 'This is crumby, but it makes a lot of people feel better' he thought. Skye eventually struggled out of her grasp and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I know no-one does. There is always that one exception though" he said, he hugged her. For the first time, in a long time, Rainbow Dash was… not exactly happy, but not too sad. Rainbow Dash showed Skye her maroon eyes, gleaming with mixed emotions. Mostly hatred or happiness, Skye couldn't tell, but she was crying.

Rainbow Dash said nothing, but instead confided in Skye and hugged him back, "It was so fast" she whimpered. Skye remembered a horrible day in his life too.

"Rainbow, I know exactly what it feels like" he said.

"How… Could you… Possibly…" she stuttered.

"I was twelve. Me, my parents and my two little sisters were at a gas station, the place was robbed and my dad was… killed, my mum was killed too-in the crossfire when the police arrived" he said, starting to cry too. "The eldest of my sisters ran out of the shop and got shot in the stomach, she died then and there" he finished.

"What happened to your youngest sister?" Rainbow asked, feeling less sad, not that she's heard pretty much the same story, but from the enemies view.

"My youngest sister, Scooty, died of cancer about a year after that. It's funny now I remember, I used to call her Scootaloo, it made her laugh" Skye breathed, slightly laughing himself.

"Scootaloo?" Rainbow asked. Skye nodded, "There's a filly in Ponyville called that, and she's eight years old" Rainbow said.

"My sister died eight years ago; do… Do you think Scootaloo could be my sister?" Skye mumbled, asking himself and Rainbow Dash. He seriously hoped that this wasn't a coincidence.

"I don't know, but I bet she might be, wanna go visit them?" she said, wiping a tear away from her eye. Skye nodded. A few minutes later, Rarity and Spike had returned. "So, clothes for Skye, and he'll pick them up after he gets a job tomorrow?" Rainbow asked, confused.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

"Yes, Rainbow dear, now off with you, to visit my sister and her friends" she said with her ridiculously posh accent. Skye and Rainbow Dash headed out of the building.

"Would it be inappropriate if I asked what you called Fluttershy?" she asked.

"Well, I'll just tell you I called her a stupid mare that can't do anything right…" he sighed, "I… I was angry because I couldn't hear myself think and the only mares to visit me since last week was Applejack and Luna" he said.

"Harsh", said Dash.

"No, it's not funny. I like her, but I was stupid, and now I feel like dirt. Then again, I've always felt like dirt" said Skye. The two of them carried on walking to Applejack's farm. "So, what exactly is "The Cutie Mark Crusaders"? Is it a club?" asked Skye.

"Sort of, Applebloom-", started Rainbow.

"I know her; I met her the first day I was here" he said, smiling.

"Good, well in that case there is just Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister, and Scootaloo to meet" she said, also smiling. "I should also mention that Scootaloo doesn't have a family, she lives with her teacher Ms Cheerilee though" said Dash.

"Scooty was always fond of school, I built her a tree house when she was three, but she was only allowed in it when she was five, she got about three months to play in it…" said Skye, he sighed.

"The cutie mark crusaders have a club house" she said. Skye looked on ahead and saw Applejack kicking a tree with her strong looking hind legs. "Applejack, over here!" Dash shouted. Applejack looked over to the couple.

"Howdy you two, friends are we?" she asked, sweating all over. Skye ran over to her,

"Applejack, I know it sounds stupid, but I think Scootaloo is my sister" Skye said, looking really happy.

"Whoa there, how is that so?" she questioned.

"Well, Rainbow Dash told me Scootaloo has no family, and I had sister who… is gone… and she was called Scooty, but I called her Scootaloo" he said, cheerily.

"Sure, alright, you seem pretty sure; Scootaloo is with ma sister in their club house" she said, but Skye had already ran over to it.

"What if she is my sister, what do I say?" he asked himself, "Scootaloo?!" he shouted.

"Hold on girls, someone is shouting me" came a voice Skye highly recognised. A small orange filly with purple hair came through a small wooden door, "Hello?" she asked. She looked down and saw Skye, "Do I know you?" he asked again.

Skye had a tear in his eye. 'Oh shit, it is her!' he said in his mind. Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran over,

"You alright?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking concerned.

"It-It's her, but she doesn't recognise me" he said.

"Scootaloo, this is Skye. He is a human, he says that you're hid sister" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think so" she answered a bit cheekily.

"Applejack, it's her voice and everything, what now?" Skye asked, then looked at Scootaloo, "Does the name Dubson mean anything to you?" he asked her. Scootaloo's eyes widened.

"I write that all the time, Dubson, what the heck you think it is?" she asked hastily.

"It's my last name, and was yours, my sister died eight years ago, I think… I think you are her reborn, with few memories" he said, hoping to get a positive response. Scootaloo jumped off the balcony of the tree house and landed on the floor next to Skye.

"What about the names; Maria, Josh and Charlie?" she asked.

"Maria is my other sister, and the others were my parents" he said. Scootaloo froze for a brief few seconds, seeing a bunch of images flashing before her eyes.

FLASHBACK OFF SCOOTY'S LAST MINUTES

A thirteen year old Skye is sat next to a pale looking girl, "Scooty, remember when I told you that everything would be alright?" he asked. Scooty playfully slapped him,

"Hmmh?" she muffled. Skye looked at one of the doctors; one of them shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, I lied. I didn't want to scare you. I denied it myself because of what happened. You are very sick, and I can't do anything, but I love you" he cried. He put his head on her chest, "I'm so sorry…" he finished.

"I know, I'm not stupid, I know I don't have much life left because I heard Dr Hands, but at least you were here" she whispered, "And I'm ready to go, but I don't know if you are, big brother" she said.

"I… don't have a choice" he mumbled.

"It's alright, Skye, I'll… always be…" she stopped, she closed her eyes and the doctor moved over to her,

"Skye, this is it" he said.

"Sister?" Skye asked.

"You're little…"

…

…

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Scootaloo?" said Skye, holding Scootaloo, the filly in his arms, "Wake up, are you okay?" he shouted. Scootaloo regained consciousness and looked around in a daze, seeing Skye.

"I'll always be your little Scootaloo" she said. Skye smiled and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Applejack?" Rainbow spoke up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I think I'm gonna take Scootaloo and Skye somewhere more… private, so they can talk" she said. Applejack looked at Scootaloo and Skye.

"No need" she smiled, "Let them stay here", said Applejack, smiling. Skye felt a shred of happiness, which soon turned into tons of joy, for he had found his youngest sister, born again.

Again, the sun was setting, but it was not dark yet. Skye was leaned against a tree sat at the bottom of it. He was still hugging Scootaloo. "After you died, I had nothing" he said, "The only thing I had was that doll you loved so much" he said.

"Miranda?" she asked. Skye smiled slightly,

"Yeah, Miranda" he giggled.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Scootaloo, standing up.

"Yes" said Skye, a little concerned.

"Well, it's just that I'd prefer if you called me Scootaloo" she said.

"Yeah, I can do that" he answered. Scootaloo looked at the moon rising,

"We should get going Skye, it's getting late" she said. Skye got up and the two of them started walking towards town. It seemed empty, granted it was night. But it seemed… too empty. "Skye, where is everypony?" asked Scootaloo.

"I have no idea" he said, looking for a clue why everypony had vanished in their absence. They looked around a bit more and then decided to go to the library.

"Twilight?" shouted Skye, knocking on the door. There was no answer, but the door creaked inwards a bit. "Hello?" he asked once more. He couldn't care less now, so he fully opened the door, "Twi—", he started, but was interrupted by a chorus of colourful ponies singing a happy birthday song.


	13. Chapter 13: At The Party

After they'd finished Skye was in pure shock. Pinkie Pie bounced over him, "Skye, hi, Scootaloo told me about your birthday day and it was today so I decided to throw you a party because you need a party on your birthday day and some presents, almost everyone got you presents and some of them are neat, not to say I took a sneak peak, but oh my goodness, some of them are good!" she screamed.

"Could you go for any longer?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, I could talk about—", she started.

"It was rhetorical, besides, I heard the word presents," he said, thinking how since he was twelve, no-one had really cared for him. "So, you threw me a party?" he asked, now thinking how nice ponies in this world are when you get to know them.

"Yes, a big party. Everypony came to see you" said Pinkie, extremely happy; she had gotten over the… incident. Skye then looked around at all the faces, some of them blue, white, red, pink, grey… all different colours. He didn't see any yellow and pink ones though.

"W-well, thank you Pinkie… I don't know what to say" he said.

"Don't say anything, just have a good time!" she screamed. Skye nodded mentally and moved away from pinkie, but anywhere he went, everypony was still looking at him.

"Please stop looking at me" said Skye politely, and everypony did. They all went about partying. A knock came at the door. "I'll get it" he said. Skye opened the door.

"Real nice" said Scootaloo, who Pinkie had slammed the door on.

"Did you not come in?" he said, "Sorry, Scootaloo" he finished, sadly.

"Hello" came from a voice that Skye really wanted to hear. He looked up and saw Fluttershy.

"Shy, I-I- I'm so sorry about before, it's just that—", he started.

"I don't want to hear it, you were mean to me, and I liked you…" she said. Then she turned around and started walking away.

"But why would you even come if you would just say that?" he asked.

"I came to see Twilight" she said.

"What about" said Skye, running after her.

"I wanted her to make you a pony" she said.

"Why ever would you want that?" he asked.

"Because, you broke my heart and I wanted you to know how it felt" she cried.

"Fluttershy, don't cry, I hate myself for what I did, I didn't tell anyone what I actually did though, I was scared" he said, worried.

"Well—", said Fluttershy

"Well nothing, I said I was sorry, what exactly can I do?" he said and then remembered what she had just said, "What about it? Why don't I become a pony?" he asked. Fluttershy put on a poker face, and then smiled.

"You mean you would really do that for me?" she asked, then giggled.

"If it means you aren't angry at me anymore and then yes, let's do it" he said. He looked back at the library, "C'mon, let's do it, besides, being a pony could be fun" he said. Fluttershy muzzled him and trotted off, rather content. "I love her so much" Skye mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" said Twilight, sneaking up behind him.

"Well, I—", he started.

"I don't wanna hear it, but I'm guessing what her present is" she said, grinning.

"Can we just go inside please?" he asked. Twilight nodded.

They both looked at Rainbow Dash, who was stood outside, looking depressed. Skye looked at Twilight, "Actually, give it a couple of minutes" he said. Then he looked at Rainbow Dash again and walked over to her.

"Rainbow?" he asked. Rainbow Dash, however, just sighed.

"Dash, is everything alright?" asked Skye. Rainbow Dash looked up and sighed again.

"Everything's… not fine. It's not bad, it's just weird" she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I think I'm—", she started, but Twilight was shouting for them, "Let's finish this later" she said. Then she quickly got up and hovered into the building. Skye jogged after her. When they got into the building, Skye saw everypony was still here, they were partying and Pinkie especially was having a good time.

Skye walked over to a couple of ponies and said hi, trying to make a good impression, but most of them walked away. Only one continued standing there, "Hi" she said.

"So, they don't like me, I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Maybe not, but I don't really care about looks, I heard you saved Twilight, so that's in my books" she said. She was a creamy white colour and had striped pink and darker pink in her mane. He cutie mark was a perfect looking rose. "My name is Roseluck by the way" she said.

"Roseluck, nice name" he said, 'Wow, that didn't sound really stupid' he thought.

"Hehe thanks. Your name is cool too" she said.

"Erm thanks. I mean, I've never assumed my name was cool, Skye is just a name in my opinion" he said, "And there I go again, being pessimistic" he said, mentally kicking himself.

"Alright, well, happy birthday Skye" she said. Then she looked over at a huge pile of nicely wrapped gifts and boxes, some were big.

"Are… are those for me?" Skye asked. This world was the nicest thing he had ever seen. His family had only ever gotten him presents, until… that. But still, he'd had no friends in his life.

"As in, that huge pile of presents, then yes" she said, giggling, "Have you ever had a party before?" she asked, getting a bit more serious.

"Yeah, but they stopped when I was twelve" he said, "I'm twenty one now" he continued.

"What? How come?" she asked, but Skye knew she would not like to hear it.

"Well, let's just say that my family… are…" he couldn't think of anything to say, "not alive anymore" he finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—", she started.

"No, no, it's ok, you didn't know. But I found one of my sisters here, Scooty, but here she's called Scootaloo" he said, smiling now.

"I know her, she and her friends sometimes help me out with gardening, which I nearly always soon regret" she said through gritted teeth. "So, how is she your sister?" Roseluck asked.

"Well, she… then was reborn as a pony apparently" he said.

"Nice to know, have you met Lyra yet?" asked Roseluck, almost having a giggling fit.

"Yes, she seemed really enthusiastic" said Skye.

"Oh boy, that's not enthusiasm, she is just in love with humans, and now she has met a good one, she'll be all over you like those caterpillars on my flowers" she mumbled the end part.

"I hope not" said Skye, laughing.

"Well, that reminds me, you might want to speak to some other ponies, you know, mingle" she sniggered.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you" he said, and then she walked over to a table and started talking to someone else. Skye looked around for someone to talk to. There were loads of ponies.

"Skye, oh Skye" came a posh voice that Skye could only recognize as Rarity.

"Hello" he said, turning around, and seeing her.

"Skye, I wanted to know if you had a place to stay yet?" she asked, eagerly.

"Well, no" he answered.

"So, you have no job?" she asked.

"Well, no. But I am gonna work for Applejack soon" he said.

"That's nice, but you could work for me too" she said, "As a model?" she asked shyly.

"Sorry Rarity, but I have plans that would interfere with your plan, because of body" he said, trying to give little information away.

"Oh... Wait, are you—", she started, finally realizing.

"Don't say anything, please, it's my present to Fluttershy to say sorry for treating her badly" he whispered.

"Right, you really are the best human Anypony has ever seen" she said, trotting away happily. Skye then looked over to Rainbow Dash, who still seemed sad. She'd gonna get over it eventually, whatever it is, right?


	14. Chapter 14: Friendship Is Romance

"Skye, I'm behind you!" came a voice, the voice of Lyra.

"Lyra, hi again" he said. But as he turned around, she was in his face.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see a good human. I am into that" she said. Skye was strangely confused, 'Is she coming on to me?' he thought.

"Maybe" she said.

"Please tell me you seriously can't read my mind?" he asked.

"Well, I am a unicorn" she said, pointing at her horn.

"I don't know a lot about unicorns or Pegasus" he sighed.

"Well, I might or might not be coming on to you" she said, "It's so easy to tease humans" she said.

"And, it's the humans who are supposed to be evil?" he asked. Lyra just giggled. "Anyway, I… how do I put this, I like Fluttershy" he said. Lyra stopped jumping around.

"What?" she said, not smiling anymore, or looking happy.

"Oh, so I see you… did like me then?" he asked. Lyra nodded. Fluttershy walked over.

"Hello, Lyra" she said.

"Fluttershy, would you ever date me?" asked Skye. Fluttershy blinked and took a step back.

"Skye, I don't really think that I want to… talk about that" she said.

"It's just that—", he was going to say.

"Well, to be truly honest, no. I'm sorry, but if you were a pony, then maybe" she said, and then walked away.

"I think you should open your presents now" said Lyra, also walking away.

"Yeah" mumbled Skye. He looked around for Pinkie Pie or Twilight. He walked up to a bunch of ponies and asked for the two. A red pony pointed to a cake, which Pinkie was staring at. He walked over to her.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm making sure this cake is perfect" she said.

"I haven't had a cake in forever, its fine" he said, "But, I'd like to open my presents now" he said. Pinkie looked away from the cake to the presents.

"Open mine first" she said. Skye nodded and Pinkie shouted to everypony to come and watch Skye.

"From Pinkie" he read on a note, which was attached to a card. Skye opened the card and a slip of card fell out which read 'Coupon for 4 free muffins'. "Cool, I will be using that soon" he said. He picked up another one.

Twilight looked at Spike, who laughed. Twilight looked back at Skye, nervously. As he opened it, she backed up a little. There were ten books wrapped neatly in rope.

"Daring Do? Twilight, this is like the best book series— or rather, the only book series I've ever read, thanks" he said. Then Twilight looked at an astonished Spike, and laughed.

Skye looked at Rarity, "I'm afraid I haven't had time to get you a present, Skye. I shall get you one though" she said. Skye shrugged.

"Hey, you were only told last night, I don't blame you" he said, smiling. He looked at Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

"We got you a combined gift" said Scootaloo. Skye found a quite large package that said "From SCooTAlOo and Rainbow Dash" and tore at the opening at the side.

After he got all the paper off, it looked like a scooter and a helmet. "You did always say you would get me a scooter" he said, thinking of before he was 12. Scootaloo smiled.

A few hours later, after Skye had opened the rest of his gifts, some included chocolates, a snow globe that had a rainbow instead of snow and picture frame. Most ponies had left by now, and only eleven were left at the library; the mane 6, Scootaloo, Spike, Lyra, Bon-Bon and a white pony with goggles.

"Twilight, can I get somewhere to sleep?" asked a sleepy Skye. Twilight looked at the other ponies, and agreed.

"Sure, but first do you want Fluttershy's gift?" she asked, smiling.

"No, not yet, I'm having a bit of a dilemma" he said. Twilight leaned in. "C'mon, like I'm gonna tell you" he said. Then Twilight made those eyes. "Fine" he said.

"Good" she answered, giggling.

"Basically, Lyra like likes me for being a human" he said.

"Dilemma how?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I like Fluttershy" he said.

"Problem?" she said, then realized, "Aah, so you don't know whether to become a pony or not?" she asked. Skye just nodded.

"I don't know Twilight, Lyra looks much more heartbroken that Fluttershy" he said.

"True and it's not always about what you want" she said.

"But… Well, I have an idea" he said. Twilight giggled.

"Oh my, I remember when I had an idea" she said.

Skye grimaced and remembered the pain, "Yeah, except this one will work. I am going to fly solo until I decide" he said.

"Okay then, but just so you know, I know somepony else who like likes you" she said, and then trotted off.

"You have got to be kidding me" he whispered. He looked at spike, who had been curiously watching the whole conversation while trying to bite into a cookie.

"What?" asked Spike,

"Is it her?" asked Skye, pointing at Twilight.

"Probably, but don't tell her I said that if it's not" he said, shaking his head, and then going back to trying to eat the cookie.

"Well, I'm not going to ask, because I would feel like an idiot" he said to himself. He looked for something to occupy himself.

"Hey, I'm Bon-Bon" came a voice Skye hadn't actually heard before.

"Hi" he answered.

"So, listen up about my friend Lyra. She's kind, sweet and perfect for humans, so just don't upset her, ok?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I… I don't plan to date Anypony right now, not until—", he started.

"I will give you her I-Pod" she said.

"You have an I-Pod?" he stuttered.

"Yes, well, she does, but she doesn't use it. To recharge it just electrocute it with Lightning" she said.

"I…" then he looked at Fluttershy, "I'll think about it" he said.

"Me and Lyra gotta get going now anyway" she said, and they left rather quickly.

Skye watched another pony packing up something and looked at it. The pony quickly looked at him at hid the package. He walked over to the assumed mare, "Hi" he said.

"No, I haven't finished" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"This thingy, I didn't finish it… Stop looking!" she shouted.

"Alright" he said, starting to walk away.

"Done" she said, smiling, then removed her goggles, "These itch like heck" she finished.

"Why on earth would I want that?" he asked, looking at a very badly wrapped hay sandwich.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"One, I don't eat hay, and two, that is really kind and all, but you already got me a present, it's that disc which I don't have anything to play on" he said.

"Yeah, it's a Vinyl, like me, name is Vinyl Scratch, and I'm a DJ. To be honest, I never thought humans would be sexy" she sniggered. Skye blushed. She playfully punched his arm and left without her equipment, "Twilight? I'll be back tomorrow to pick my stuff up!" she shouted, but Twilight was already asleep, as was Spike, and the mane 6 excluding Rarity had gone home by now.

"Rarity?" asked Skye, seeing her about to leave.

"Yes, darling?" she asked.

"Could I please…? Stay at your boutique tonight?" he asked. Rarity blushed. 'That is not what I meant' thought Skye.

"I… yes" she said.

"Thanks" replied Skye.

'That's great, I like Fluttershy, Lyra has a crush on me, and Bon-bon bribed me, Vinyl was teasing me I think, somepony like likes me and Rarity just got the wrong impressions, could today go any worse?' thought Skye as he followed Rarity home.

Rarity opened the door, "Now, I don't have another bed, so—", she started, but Skye collapsed immediately. "How cute" whispered Rarity as she levitated him onto her bed and then got in with him. Then she levitated a blanket onto him and turned the lamp off, surrounding them both in darkness.

"Sweet dreams" said Rarity, soon falling asleep herself.


End file.
